I remember
by Nataly -HIJA DE DIOS
Summary: Hi Bella, here I am again with you, visiting you as every afternoon... even waiting to forgive me ... I LOVE YOU MY BEAUTIFUL BELLA


Hi! excuse me if I misspelled something, I speak and write in English but not perfectly, thank you for understanding ...

**Disclaimer: The characters are created by Stephenie Meyer. The story is based on the song "Me acuerdo" singer Vico C. I only adapt the story.**

* * *

Hi Bella, I'm here with you again, as every afternoon ... visiting you still waiting to forgive me. Uhmm, my love, do you remember when we met? Biology class that witnessed our instant connection...

**Flashback**

I was studying cell division, when a harmonious voice filtered through the room.

"Good morning is this biology class?" asked the girl with chestnut hair.

"Yes, it is and you must be Isabella Swan right?" asked Mr. Banner.

"Yes, I am" smiled shyly

"Well come in and sit ..." the teacher was looking for an empty seat.

"Mr. Banner" Mike Newton raised his hand "this seat is empty," he said, pointing to the seat of his classmate, who still did not come to class.

"Newton, silent, Stanley will be here any moment, Miss Swan, sits next to Edward Cullen in the back row"

"Yes, Mr. Banner," she said as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Hi," Bella greeted me as she sat next to me.

"Hello Isabella," I smiled

"Tell me Bella" she said, apparently did not like her name.

"Ok Bella, today is your first day?" I asked her

"Yes," she blushed "I lived in Phoenix"

-Ahh well.

Mr. Banner started with the class, so we couldn't continue talking. When I left high school, I found her under the school entrance, waiting for the rain to stop.

"Hey Bella, Waiting for the rain to stop?" I asked

"Yes, I have a long way" she smiled as she was formed two dimples.

"Don't you have a car?" I asked

"Not yet," answered "my father and I will buy you a car on Saturday.

"mhm Want a ride in my car?"

"I do not want to bother you," said

"You don't bother me" I smiled

"Well ..."

When we got in the car, I turned on the heat and I put to music at a low volume

"Wow, do you like Debussy?" she asked

"He is good, belongs to my favorite musicians, but nobody beats to Vivaldi"

"You're right" agreed "the four seasons is great"

"You're beautiful and good taste in music" I said and she blushed

"How do you know where I live?" she asked as almost we arrived at her house

"Bella, everyone knows where lives the sheriff Swan."

"Ahh Edward, I appreciate that you have brought me home," smiled shyly and placed me a kiss on my cheek.

**Flashback end.**

I still feel little butterflies when I remember that little kiss. My Bella even miss your kisses, when we got engaged was wonderful, but your father did not agree for my bad reputation as a womanizer, for you I was able to change, my love, only had eyes for you...

**Flashback**

"I still can't believe we graduated," said my girlfriend

"Yes, time goes fast, it seems like yesterday when we started college"

"Yes, and has been 5 years and now finally we graduated, I am a pediatrician and you are now psychologist." she said with a big smile

"Two more unemployed" joke

"So it seems"

"Bella, I invite you to dinner tonight, you know for our graduation," I said but my motives were different.

"Sure, what time?" she asked

"At 7pm that okay?"

"Perfect, I hope you at that time, goodbye my love I'll see you later," she said giving me a kiss on the lips and she out of the car.

I was very nervous, that night would ask to Bella marry with me. My sister Alice was very happy to know that Bella would soon like her sister, she and Bella had become best friends ...

I came Bella's home on time, at least his father had noticed changes in me so it was more comfortable being in the same room with him. Tonight Bella was radiant, with a white dress, she looked like an angel, she said goodbye to his father and we left.

"Where do we go ...?" she asked me for thousandth time.

"This is a surprise" I answered "did I say, that you are beautiful?

"Yes, my love" she laughed "more times than ever"

We stopped in front of the pier and I helped Bella get on the yacht of my family ... After eating we started talking...

"Bella, you know I love you?" I asked

"Yes, my love, but I love you more" she discussed

"I can make you a question?"

"You're already doing" she laughed

"Another"

"Ok, tell me" she said looking me with those brown eyes that I love.

"Do you like dogs?" I Asked

"Ehh... yes, I love them"

"Here, this is yours" I said handing her a small chow chow white.

"Aww it's beautiful" she said "What is his name?" she said reading her necklace, and her eyes shone automatically. "Yes, I want to marry you, Edward"

**Flashback end**

I remember that the following days were beautiful, Alice and you were from one place to another planning the perfect wedding.

Two months after, we got married, it was the happiest day of my life, that day we promised to love and fidelity until that death do us part, pitifully not fulfilled my promise.

All our problems started since we came to work at the hospital in Forks.

Flashback

We had been married a few months and finally our answer came from the hospital, my Bella would enter the Department of Pediatrics and I as psychologist.

A couple of months later came my new secretariat, was a blonde model, her name was Tanya and we became good friends.

"Edward, are we going?" Asked Bella at the end of our work day.

"Sorry love, but today I have a meeting with the department of Psychology."I excused myself, I felt bad for lying, but I couldn't say I was going to celebrate the Tanya's birthday.

"Ah well, then I take a taxi" she smiled

"Bye see you at home"- I said

"Bye Love" she kissed me.

"You shouldn't lie to your wife" Tanya told me smiling.

"I couldn't say that I am going to have fun with my secretary" I said kissing her

**Flashback end**

I regret that day, my love, from that day I began to break my promise to be faithful, with Tanya we had become lovers, every weekend we went to our secret meetings and made you believe that I was in work's meetings.

But what I most regret is that is that I was indifferent towards you and that I hurt you, I trusted Tanya knew she would not say anything, but never imagined that someone would see us…

**Flashback.**

"Edward, don't do that." said Alice when she came to my office.

"What are you talking about?" I Asked her.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"At a meeting with workmates" I answered

"I'm not stupid, I saw you entering a motel with bitch... your secretary," she said angrily.

"Don't tell her so".

"Ah, and you defend her still, have you not thought about the damage you do to Bella?"

"eyes that don't see heart that doesn't feel" I said

"Edward" sighed "Bella is hurt, don't hurt her, she hasn't seen them, I think, but she suspect something, don't hurt her, you leave the woman and focus on your marriage."

-Goodbye Alice, now I'm busy.

**Flashback end**

Now I regret, not to have listened to my sister, if I had listened her, now we would be together, my love. I didn't know that the end was near, the day I got from my alleged meeting, I realized my mistake, you had made a decision.

**Flashback**

I came home and waited to find Bella as always waiting in the living room, but it wasn't, I went to our bedroom and I found an envelope on the bed, opened it and it was a letter ...

_"These are the last words I write to an empty world_

_I feel so cold that the pen stopped_

_I fought with all my strength to follow up,_

_I waited a little love of your part, but it didn't come,_

_I lost hope, I wake up never wanting to wake up,_

_I want to sleep forever,_

_and go and leave everything suffering and fly to another world that does not exist_

_I just want to rest._

_All I lost, my home, my happiness and, what hurts me, your love._

_my love, the end of this story was in your hands_

_I am nobody to decide for anyone_

_I also know that there is no other opportunity for anyone who is die_

_the life is not always pretty and easy,_

_but I can say, from this little heart_

_there is a "morning" waiting for those fighting for their dreams..._

_Edward, I waited a long time, hoping to change your attitude,_

_but it didn't change and this morning I realized why ..._

_I will not interfere in your life, I let you be free, be happy with Tanya,_

_maybe she love you as much as I loved you._

_Goodbye, I love you. "_

"Bella!" I shouted with all my strength. My phone rang, I thought it would be my angel, but it was Alice, maybe she knew where Bella was...

"Alice!" I said

"Edward, I'm sorry so much" she said crying.

"Alice, Where's Bella?"

"I just got a call from the mortuary"

"No! My angel...

**Flashback end**

Three years since that fateful day, every day blame invades me, if I had listened to my sister, my Bella be alive, now everyone hates me.

The day of her funeral, everyone blamed me, Alice lost her best friend and Charlie Swan lost his daughter. My love from the depths of my heart, FORGIVE ME.

* * *

**Me Acuerdo- Vico C (I remember)**

**My presence is here**

**I promised you, I would come to see you though I am upset.**

**you chose the way of the separation**

**and you don't know how that affects my heart.**

**God help me, and never allow**

**that my soul be destroyed with this visit**

**my wife doesn't hear me, still there lying**

**She doesn't look at me, doesn't hold me, says nothing to me**

**is my fault for not fulfilling my promises**

**Making you go through many days of sadness**

**Why didn't I realize I was acting so bad**

**Now the remorse is killing me.**

**I'm a man after all, no matter what**

**people started talking about me when I did my deeds**

**and thats the reason I lost**

**people endlessly talk without even knowing**

**but it's late and you chose your decision, you abandoned me**

**and thats how you completed your mission**

**but I struggle to even be able to feel**

**and well that it is impossible but I will continue**

**My feelings today are inclined to your life**

**tomorrow seeketh a path to the exit, as**

**this locks me in a vicious circle**

**that takes me away from what could have been so beautiful**

**Chorus (2x):**

**I remember when you gave yourself to me**

**I remember as I clung to you**

**I remember both dreaming of a night of passion**

**you don't listen me, don't look me, my heart is breaking.**

**You look so pale, you're not the same**

**you lack the smile that draws your charisma**

**you feel very cold, your dry lips**

**you look useless, without disrespecting you but**

**that does not matter I love you as you are**

**and never I feel the same with other woman**

**God created me to love you**

**I curse the moment I lost you**

**and this loss is undoubtedly eternal**

**I would like to invent a modern light**

**which illuminates the way to happiness**

**because honestly I do not accept the reality**

**a human being is not capable of supporting this weight**

**I suffer, I'm a pain and I cry excessively**

**if you think I exaggerate because I do it for you**

**that demonstrate what you mean to me**

**Chorus (2x):**

**I remember when you gave yourself to me**

**I remember as I clung to you**

**I remember both dreaming of a night of passion**

**do not listen to me, do not look, it pricks my heart**

**I remember the breeze which brushed against us**

**well the wind appreciated our relationship**

**your chest against mine provoked such heat**

**and so on were given our souls**

**I remember the night I met you**

**all nice touch which made me**

**I remember every word you said**

**telling me secretly that love does exist**

**But over time I change the script**

**as malice as always became involved**

**and I a human being like other beings**

**I adopted the weakness of men, women**

**and at that time I did not think very well**

**excess of passion seemed a hostage**

**you were drowning in your tears and your sufferings**

**I do not know what happened to my feelings**

**then I listened to everyone say**

**that because of me you were going to destroy your life**

**I did'nt believe in your words, I ignored you like a dog**

**and now look at your funeral is tomorrow**

**stuck in that box without moving poderte**

**everyone will cry and they blame me I unable to understand**

**it was a mistake I didn't have eyes open**

**my love forgive me though you're dead**

**Chorus (2x):**

**I remember when you gave yourself to me**

**I remember as I clung to you**

**I remember both dreaming of a night of passion**

**do not listen to me, do not look, it pricks my heart. (/watch?v=_lDvOdcxaoY)**

* * *

**The letter was taken out part of the song "Mi ultima carta" by Abram. **

**Well, I hope you liked it, see you next story bye ;) Don't forget to leave Review**


End file.
